


Personal Holiday

by Happyfeet2002



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: #Haileys personal life, #comfort, #comforting Jay, #personal, #upstead fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyfeet2002/pseuds/Happyfeet2002
Summary: Everyone loves celebrating holidays especially Hailey Upton, but one in general she hates so much which is duh duh duh....St.Patrick’s Day.What happens when she is not interested in celebrating this Holiday with Jay, and Jay wants to figure out why.Find out in this Upstead fluff
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Personal Holiday

Everyone else was celebrating right now at the unit. Except for Hailey. She was sitting at her desk while they were celebrating this holiday.

  
Jay eyed his girlfriend as he watched her type for 20 minutes now. It wasn’t like Hailey to just skip out on a holiday.

  
“Babe. What’s up.” He said sitting at the corner of her desk.

“Are you okay.” He said brushing his finger on her arm.

”yeah, I’m great.” She said lying through her teeth. Jay pressed his tongue to the top of his mouth before proceeding.

”yeah, that’s a huge lie.” He said pulling her up from her chair. 

  
“oh?” She questioned. “Oh, come on we always know when each other is lying.” He told her rolling his eyes.

”alright, well I got to get back to work.” She said turning back toward her computer. 

“Hailey.” He said once more before she put her palm under her chin, not wanting to talk anymore. 

“alright, but we are talking about this later.” he said walking away knowing he didn’t want to push her. 

  
“or not.” She said under her breath so he couldn’t hear.

”hey did Hailey seem off to you this morning.” Jay asked Kim as they both sipped a peppermint shake. 

“She walked in really upset.” Kim said. 

“So she didn’t tell you anything.” Jay asked Kim. 

  
  
“no, I mean I tried to talk to her to see if she was alright, but she either was not listening, or didn’t hear me.” 

“thanks for telling me.” Jay said and tried with Hailey again.

She got up from her desk, shrugged her coat on, and quickly ran outside.   
  
  


hopping into her car, she tried to lock it before Jay grabbed the handle and opened the door.   
  


“Hailey.” He said softly as he stepped closer toward her. 

  
“what.” She said as tears built up in her eyes. 

  
“what’s wrong.” He said. “ I know it’s stupid, but my dad used to tell me I was his for leaf clover every saint patricks day even though we are Greek, My great uncle is, so we celebrate, and then would drink all night, and come in my room....” she stopped gulping trying to stop tears from spilling from her eyes. 

  
Jay looked at her blue eyes and wrapped her in a hug. 

  
“shhh...it’s okay, I’m so sorry.” He said rubbing her back trying to help her breathe. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this.” “That’s why I didn’t celebrate, I just couldn’t handle the fact that this day used to be special to me, anyways he would take his belt, and would threaten me if I didn’t do something, like fetch a beer, or get his socks.” 

  
she finished. “That’s why.” She said pulling away from Jay. 

  
“Hailey, I wish I could go confront your dad, I hate that he left you scarred.” Also please never apologize for crying, I mean I hate when you cry, because I hate seeing you sad, but never apologize for showing your emotions, he said to her as he brushed a tear away before it escaped her eye. 

  
“I just have always been trying to make it a better day, I just don’t know how to.” She said. 

  
That’s when Jay’s face lit up.   
“I know a way.”   
“here ,scoot over.” He said as Hailey reluctantly scooted over.   
  
  


“No way.” She said smirking. “let’s make it a new tradition to go to a Greek restaurant every saint Patrick’s day.” He said taking her hand in his, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.   
she smiled.   
  
“Jay, you are so sweet. I hope you know how much I love you.” She said kissing his cheek.

“I love you more than you could ever say. Or think of”. He said back which made her smile.

  
“Atlas, this is my boyfriend , Jay.” She said as he held her hand walking beside her as they entered a Greek diner.   
  


“Jay, Atlas has known our family for the long time, he’s family.” She said as she smiled at the older man.   
  


“Are you sure he’s good enough.” He said.

Hailey blushed. “Atlas.” She said gritting her teeth.   
  
“I’m just joking, welcome, any friend or someone special to Hailey is automatically apart of the family.”

he said making Jay lose the tenseness in his shoulder he didn’t even know he had.   
  


“Special.” She said. Jay smiled at her.   
“I love you.” He said kissing his girlfriend.   
  


“Se, agapo- S’agapo.” She whispered to him.   
“I’m guessing that means , I love you in Greek.” Jay said smirking at her raising his eyebrows.

”I guess you’ll have to find out soon.” She said kissing him on the lips before Atlas handed them their food.

Jay whispered. “Happy St.Patrick’s day babe, or should I say, Happy Greek Traditions day.” He said making Hailey chuckle.

”thank you.” She said. 

“of course mi amor.” He said.

”okay...that is not Greek.” She said smiling at him.   
  
“I know, but if I had to learn every single language to say I love you in I would. Because I do love you.” He said making her cheeks turn red. 

“look at my Greek , Irish boy, Atlas”. She said looking at Atlas gesturing towards Jay.

”you keep her, you hear me Jay.” He said with a serious grin.   
  


“not letting her go.” Jay said pulling her in his arms to hug her, and kissing her on the forehead.” 


End file.
